


And I love you, Will Graham

by Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drama, Episode: s01e09 Trou Normand, Episode: s01e10 Buffet Froid, Fluff, Fromage, M/M, S02E07, UA, Yakimono, sick!will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag/pseuds/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a UA (universe alteration). Takes place in the middle of “Fromage” and goes through I think “Buffet Froid”.  It goes pretty close to the story line for easy transition but I am NOT claiming any of the lines from the episode as my own. I turned 3 episodes that I loved canonically into one that fits my OTP. I hope you guys like it anyway <3</p><p>**Update: adding more, making it a bit drama filled before the love continues :) hope you like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allysha](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Allysha).



"Expecting someone?" Tobias asked, cocky grin plain on his face.

"No."

He wasn't expecting someone to be honest, and he was quite furious at whoever interrupted his "shopping" for tomorrow's dinner. Hannibal glared one more time at Tobias before entering into his living room, a snow covered and frantic looking Will Graham in his entryway.

"I kissed Alana Bloom." He said, tearing off his jacket and shaking off the remaining snow in his hair.

"Well. Come in."  Hannibal smiled to himself. Will always classified the smallest things as major emergencies.

 

"Having guests?" Will asked guiltily, looking at the set table with half empty dinner plates.

"Dinner, with a colleague."

"He didn't finish his plate."

Hannibal winced inwardly. _Profilers._

"Called away on an urgent matter I'm afraid," Hannibal said steadily, closing the large glass doors that were opened in Tobias' hasty escape. Hannibal almost growled in annoyance, _soon_ he promised. "Which benefits you, because I have dessert for two."

-*-

Will stood at one end of the island, fingernails picking at the steel in nervousness.

"So, what was Alana's reaction?" Hannibal asked, pulling the warm dessert from the oven.

"She said she wouldn't be good for me, and I wouldn't be good for her."

"I don't disagree," Hannibal said calmly, placing a dessert on each plate. He didn’t need to look up to feel the tension in the room change with that admittance. "I'm wondering then,” he continued smoothly, “why you felt compelled to drive an hour in the snow to tell me about it."

"Because I felt guilty."

 

That got Hannibal’s attention. He set down the bowl of cream and gave Will his full attention, dessert momentarily forgotten.  

"Oh? And why do you feel guilty Will?"

Wills eyes dropped to the floor, but it was still easy to see the faint blush that coated the empaths cheeks.

“Because-“ Will had to take a deep breath to dilute the shakiness, “because it felt like I wronged you."

Hannibal kept his face and voice calm, not wanting to alert or seem like he was chastising Will for what he just admitted. But on the inside, he was celebrating.

"You feel guilty because while you were kissing Alana you were thinking of me. And by kissing Alana, you felt as if you muddled our personal relationship. Is that correct?"

Will bit his lip and nodded once.

"William, we are not in a romantic relationship, you and I."

Will laughed, but there was no humor in that. "Yes, Hannibal. I'm _very_ aware of that."

"But you would like us to be." It wasn't a question. Hannibal was just voicing what Will couldn't.

"Y-Yes."

 

Hannibal stayed quiet for a while. Collecting his thoughts and allowing Will to compose his.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything?" Will asked, anger and rejection thick in his voice.

Hannibal said nothing as he pulled up a barstool, settling into it and linking his hands. "I don't think it would be a wise idea."

Will scoffed, tears lining the brim of his eyes. "Why? Because I-I- I'm _unstable_?" he spat, hands clenching and trembling at his sides.

"You are putting words in my mouth Will. I do not think it would be a good idea because Jack Crawford would surly make you see another psychiatrist. I do not want that."

"So- w-what are you saying?" He demanded, tears fading and hope slowly began to show in the profilers eyes.

 

Hannibal stood from his chair and crossed the kitchen to place himself in front of the agent. "I feel a very strong connection to you William, one I do not want to ruin. While I agree with wanting to explore an intimate relationship with you, I must caution you not to tell your team."

Will stopped listening after Hannibal practically said yes. In moments, the profiler crushed his body against the doctor’s, standing on his tiptoes to reach thin lips.

Hannibal gripped Wills arms for balance, a growl of desire threatening to escape his proper composure. Will tasted _delicious._ Better than any food he'd ever consumed, any wine he'd ever drank. The man was pure intoxication to the doctor’s senses. He noticed Will’s struggle to be the same height as him and quickly remedied the problem. He may not have looked it, but Hannibal was strong. He had to be, his appetite for human demanded it. He lifted Will up under his arms until he was seated properly on his steel kitchen island. Wills lips never removed from his. The kisses got deeper and thin legs wound themselves around Hannibal’s hips, pulling him even closer.

Will was the first one to break the kiss, his lungs and brain demanding oxygen that his dick was withholding. The profiler looked perfectly debauched. His skin was flushed pink at his cheeks, his hair askew from when Hannibal drug his nails through it, and his body panting heavily, desperate for air.

Hannibal couldn't help but smirk. "So, how do I compare?"

Will replied with a laugh and a hard kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still takes place in Fromage

Franklin huffed in anger. Dumped. Again.

"You lost respect for me after I didn't report Tobias, didn't you?"

The door to Hannibal’s office clicked with the entrance of someone. The man in question as it turned out.

"Report Tobias for what?" The dark skinned man stated, letting the door close and lock behind him.

"Tobias?"

"I came to say goodbye, Franklin."

"Goodbye? For what? My god. What happened!" The gash in the man’s ear was clearly from a bullet.

"I just killed two men." He said, gaze flickering evilly to Hannibal and then back to Franklin.

 

The doctor’s skin was set ablaze in equal parts fury and terror at the ambiguity. Will and two officers were sent to _Chordophone and strings_ per Hannibal’s suggestion and now two of those three men were dead. The odds of his Will being alive was not in his favor.

“….I know, that you wish to god you could take it back, but you can’t!”

Franklins babbling was getting on Hannibal’s last nerve. He needed to know if Will was alive, now. Bones snapping reverberated off the walls and Franklins body hit the ground with a sickening thump.

 

"I was looking forward to that." Tobias growled, instrument wire dropping from his hand in a makeshift whip.

"I have saved you the trouble."

-*-

The police arrived an hour or so later. A body bag was covering Tobias and a thin sheet, Franklyn. Hannibal watched the scene from his chair, numbly, nursing the stab wound in his leg.

"Hey, you alright?" The familiar voice struck a chord in his heart. His head lifted from the spot on the ground he was glaring at, until he locked eyes with the object of his affection.

"Will, I was worried you were dead."

Will laughed lightly, wanting so badly to lean down and kiss his lover.

"Takes a lot more to take me down."

"I don't disagree. You are stronger than you think William."

Will blushed slightly and it caused Hannibal to smile. "I'm glad you're alright William."

"But are you?" He asked, reaching his hand out before quickly drawing it back and stuffing it into his pocket.

"I'll heal." He said, "I'm sorry about your suspect. It's a shame he could not pay for his crimes."

"He got off too easy," Will agreed, "But at least you're alright."

 

Jack Crawford chose that moment to approach the pair.

"Dr. Lector, I trust, in light of the circumstance, you will be taking a few days off to recover?"

Hannibal mentally glared at Jack, nodding so he'd leave. He despised the older man. Mostly the way he abused Will. There was a special place for Jack Crawford in his freezer when these cases when done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry these are so short! I didn't know how else to break them up! Have a fluffy chapter =]

 

Hannibal’s doorbell rang on Sunday afternoon. Behind it was none other than Will Graham, a tupperwear full of some fair liquid in his hands.

"Will, come in."                                                                                   

 

Will smiled pleasantly and entered his home, kicking off his snow covered boots before walking over to Hannibal’s kitchen.

"I'm sorry if it’s cold. Your house is a bit of a drive from mine. I think we can just reheat it on the stove though."

Hannibal smiled as homemade chicken soup filled his nostrils.

"Thank you Will, that was very considerate of you to think of me."

 

"I know chicken soup is for colds but, it's what you made me after that first traumatic case and I thought I'd return the favor."

Hannibal remembered that day fondly. It was the day Will had told him he wasn't interesting.

"I do hope your previous opinions of me have changed." He said, standing behind Will and wrapping his arms around the shorter’s waist.

Will chuckled, " _Interesting_ is not the word I'd use for you." He turned easily in the doctors arms and raised himself up to place a kiss on his lover’s healing cheek. "You look better today. How are you healing?"

"Slowly. The human body can be rather sluggish when it comes to repairing itself."

"Well, maybe I can take your mind off it."

Hannibal looked down at his friend, who was blushing profusely.

"Is that so? And what, dear Will, did you have in mind?"

Will blushed again, hiding his face in Hannibal’s dark robe. It made the doctor smile that Will was expressing this side of himself freely. Will had a brilliant mind, just never anyone to appreciate it fully. Hannibal could do that.

"Perhaps, we could explore options after lunch?” Hannibal offered, placing a small kiss to the younger man’s temple.  “I hate to see a good meal go to waste."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this one is based off "Trou Normand" and "Buffet Froid" It starts when Will loses time and ends up in Hannibal's office. I didn't like how Hannibal decided to keep Will sick in the show so I fixed it so it would be happy! hope you like it =]   
> I might continue this with my own everything, I just wanted to fix an ending I did not agree with lol. Suggestions are always welcome! I'm not sure where I wanna go from here so if there's something you'd like to read about, let me know and I'll write it!

Hannibal placed on his coat, opening his door to leave for the night.

"Will? I wasn't expecting you."

 Will looked at his doctor frantically, his breathe panting heavily.

“Will?”

 

The younger man burst through the doorway, yanking off his jacket and dragging long fingers through already unruly hair.

"I-I don’t know how I got here." He shook, rapidly crossing the office and tossing his hat on the couch.

"Your car is outside so we know you drove."

"I-I was on a beach! In Grafton, West Virginia. I blinked, and then I-I-I was waking up in your waiting room! Except I wasn't asleep!"

Wills voice broke on the last word and it took everything in Hannibal’s power not to run over and take his frantic lover in his arms. Physical touch was not appropriate in times of extreme mental distress.

"Grafton is 3 hours away from here, Will.” Hannibal offered gently. “You lost time."

"There must be something wrong with me."

"You're disassociating Will. It's a desperate survival mechanism for a physie that endures repeated abuse."

"No! I am not abused!" Will yelled back, hands trembling even harder than before.

"You have an empathy disorder Will. What you feel is overwhelming you."

"I know I know I know."

"Yet you chose to ignore it! That's the abuse I'm referring to."

"What do you want me to quit? This helps me save lives!"

"What about your life? I'm your friend Will, and your lover. I don't care about the lives you save I care about your life. And your life is quickly separating from reality."

Will finally stopped his pacing and sat on the small black couch, his face falling into his hands.

"I've been sleepwalking. Experiencing hallucinations...maybe I should get a brain scan."

"Will!" Hannibal finally heard enough. " _Stop_ looking for answers in the wrong place. You are _not_ crazy."

"It feels like it." He mumbled, hands trembling under his chin. Hannibal wiped the few stray tears from Will’s face before pulling another chair close.

"I want to try a simple exercise." Hannibal said, staring at his patient/boyfriend across the room.

 

"Alright, shoot."

Hannibal took the leather bound notebook from his side table and handed it, with a pen, to Will.

"I want you to draw a clock face."

"A clock?" Will asked skeptically.

"Humor me. In times you feel yourself drifting, the best way to stay afloat is to state what you know. Your name, your current location, and the time. A handle to realty.”

Will sighed and began drawing a simple clock on the notebook paper.

"Its 7:16 pm. I’m in Baltimore,  Maryland, and my name is Will Graham."

He handed the notebook back to Hannibal, slumping back easily into his chair.

Hannibal took a look at the obscure drawing, sighing internally. Encephalitis.

"Is there a problem, Doctor?" Will asked, interpreting Hannibal’s silence.

"No." He said, closing the book and replacing the strap around it. No reason to worry Will until the brain scan came back. He folded his hands in his lap and crossed his legs. "Tell me about your hallucinations Will."

-*-

 

The office of Dr. Sutcliffe was cold, unwelcoming. At least he had Hannibal by his side.

"Tell me Will. When did you first notice your hallucinations."

Will swallowed nervously, desperately wanting to reach out and grab the hand of his lover. "I can't tell you exactly when they started. I just slowly became aware that I might not be dreaming."

-*-

 

"It's Encephalitis." Hannibal confided to Dr. Sutcliffe, watching his lover get into the machine.

"Is that your pre diagnosis?" The other doctor chuckled, "based on?"

"I could smell it." He said confidently, "He started sleepwalking and I noticed a very specific scent."

"And what exactly does encephalitis smell like doctor?"

"It has heat. A fevered sweetness."

 

"You shouldn't have switched to psychiatry Doctor. Your Synesthesia would come in handy here at the hospital."

"I enjoy my work now. Much more rewarding to work with the mind instead of against it."

-*-

Will sat in the waiting room, leg bouncing feverishly. What if they found nothing? What if he really was just crazy? What if Hannibal left him? Would he lose his job? He didn't want to think of that.

Dr. Hannibal and Dr. Sutcliffe came in moments later, a scan of his brain in the younger doctors hand.

"You can rest easy Will. It's not mental illness. It’s Anti-NMDA receptor Encephalitis. An advanced form, yes, but easily treated with antibiotics and time."

Will shuddered in relief, burying his face in his hands. He actually started crying.

"I'll- go get that prescription written up for you." The younger doctor said, realizing Will wouldn't want an audience for this.

When they were finally alone, Hannibal came behind him, placing steadying hands on Wills shoulders and pressing a kiss to his head.

"I told you love, you had nothing to worry about." 

Will stood up from the chair and wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s torso, sobbing quietly into his chest. Relief flooded his body as soon as their bodies touched. Hannibal was his rock, his secure base. He mumbled quietly in Hannibal’s shirt, unwilling to remove himself even an inch.

"I'm afraid I didn't hear that. Would you mind repeating?"

Will finally pulled back, his eyes red with tears but a genuine smile on his face. "I said, I love you." his voice wavered and his body shook but his eyes stayed strong. Honest. Hannibal had no doubt in his mind it wasn't true.

Hannibal returned Will a soft smile, brushing his thumb against Will’s tear stained cheek. He pressed a soft kiss against wet lips before whispering his own declaration.

"And I love you, Will Graham."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Synesthesia is something my bff has. It's super cool and unique. It's kinda like all of your senses are melted together. So when, for example, you hear a song, you may see certain colors associated with it and also distinct taste. Hannibal's nose has been mentioned a few times and I think this would be a cool possibility for what it is.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward from that moment in Hannibals kitchen to that moment in season 2, where Will is finally let out of The Baltimore Hospital for the Criminally Insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward through season 1, and begin season 2, Yakimono. Will finally confronts Hannibal on his betrayal.

11 months. 11 months he sat in a living hell because of Hannibal. 11 months he fought and gave everything he had to prove his innocence. 11 months and not one person believed him. But none of that mattered now. With the judge and bailiff dead, there was a mistrial. Will was equitted and he could finally, _finally_ go home.

Will loaded and cocked his gun before padding against the wooden floor of Hannibals luxurious home in Baltimore.

When Hannibal stiffened at the open fridge, he knew he had been detected.

"The same unfortunate aftershave." He said, turning and leaving the door open. "Too long in the bottle."

Will crept out from the shadows, allowing Hannibal to see him. See Hannibal's manipulated, broken, and remodeled version of himself. Hannibal's design as it were.

"Our last kitchen conversation was interrupted by Jack Crawford. I'd like to pick up where we left off." He said, deathly calm. "If memory serves, you were asking me if it would feel good to kill you."

"You've given that some thought."

Will scoffed. "You wanted me to embrace my nature, Doctor. I'm just following the urges I kept down for so long, cultivating them as the inspirations they are."

"You never answered my question. How would killing me make you feel?"

"Righteous." Will thrust forward, nearly punching Hannibal's temple with the barrel of his gun.

"Aren't you curious, Will? Why you? Why Miriam Lass? What does the Chesapeake Ripper want with you?"

Will had just about enough of Hannibal's games. "No, you tell me. How did Miriam Lass find you? You made sure no one could find you that way again."

"If I'm not the Ripper, you murder an innocent man. You better than anyone know what it means to be wrongly accused. You were innocent and no one saw it."

"No, I'm not innocent." Will was starting to tremble now, the gun loose in his sweaty hands. "You saw to that."

"If I am the Ripper and you kill me, who will answer your questions? Don't you want to know how this ends?"

Will pushed the gun back to Hannibal's temple, threatening him for another moment before reholstering his gun. Before Hannibal could question the move, Will yanked him forward by his tie and crushed their lips together. The kiss ended as abruptly as it started and Will stared hard at Hannibal, a crooked smile finding its way across his features.

"I don't love you...anymore."


End file.
